Ophinia Onistecua
"Oh, don't mind me. I'm sure Lady or Lord Dreemurr can help you with that. They run this fine place, I just keep it clean." ''- Ophinia '''Ophinia Onistecua' (ophiniaonistecua) is a roleplaying blog, focusing on the daily activities of Ophinia Onistecua. The blog engages in roleplaying and asks as well. Non-RP posts are often written as blog-like entries and replies, often implying some outside help as Ophinia is dyslexic toward the local language. Doodles are often included with RP posts. The blog doesn't treat events as disruptive; RPs that *DO* directly interact with her AU will have to be put on hold during them, though. Biography Ophinia comes from another dimension and was hired by Gaster to stop Chara from succeeding. All Gaster offered was the right to stay, and since her homeworld hated her, she went along with it easily. Coming from outside, and being given a link directly to her kind's power source, she was a surefire way to help stop it. Over time, Chara started possessing her, and it took a Pacifist Frisk to bring her to an end. After a mercy reset clearing everyone's memory, she's been atoning for her deeds by working as a caretaker and housekeeper at Toriel's school. At first, Ophinia remained quite powerful, using her abilities to help build the school. Yet, as time passed and the link remained shut, she began to mellow out and rely on other power sources to fuel herself. Around a few weeks in, Toriel gave her a robe (oddly fireproof) as a sign of goodwill, as Ophinia had become so withdrawn that she thought she might have felt left out. Currently she works at Toriel's school, the Dreemurr School for the Young and Precious, which houses monsters (and the few humans that dare show up). Even in other timelines and scenarios, Ophinia is usually affiliated, if not in the employ of, Toriel. Ophinia never met or knew her biological parents, though they're implied to have been of a low-to-middle class/caste. Her legal guardians were a 'dry, crunchy, power hungry' high priest and a retainer primarily focussed on preparing her for a suicide mission (which she often refers to as a sacrifice instead of a mission). Due to this, she has a hugely distorted view on familial relationships and doesn't connect well with the people directly around her. The blog itself starts about 1 year after the opening of the underground, which is pinned on the release date of Undertale. It has been six months since Asriel came back. Currently, the event Soul Transfusion and Fishing Trip are taking place. Personality Ophinia tries to be attentive towards others, and is generally withdrawn and passive. The more energetic she is, the more she skews towards being hyper, excited and excessively silly. Most of the time she's easy to tolerate. Unfortunately, Ophinia suffers from emotional instability. Exposure to violence or frustration causes her to demonstrate a significantly more violent and sadistic side. Even when this trait isn't at maximum, she rarely sticks to a single emotion and her expressiveness often results in confusion. The main reason Ophinia is often a bit down is that she ascribes a great deal of guilt to herself. She often considers herself self-destructive, as she commonly points out how she'll regret something before doing it anyway. She also describes herself as a creature of 'envy', hinting at deal she made with Gaster, her seeming envy of Toriel's demeanor and Frisk's history with her. Despite all this, she remains a nurturing person who just wants the best for others. Her past weighs heavily on her, and to an extent her self-awareness about her self-defeating attitude indicates she's doing her best to create a 'safety net' so people are more resistant to writing her off as mad when she suffers an outburst. In Battle And On Anatomy Ophinia controls a total of 16 different 'elements', but has a great preferences to lightning, light and air. Her attacks are often erratic, fast, and vary tremendously in how powerful they are. Ophinia has light combat training and can think quite fast on her feet. Reliant on her internal power, she has little stamina and must pace herself properly. She can launch a single destructive attack, and 1v1's are no problem, but her limitations show when fighting multiple enemies. In a standard fight, she can easily be outlasted, if the attacker possesses proper defensive skills and tactics. As a rule of thumb, she can last 5 minutes of active battle. Despite this, her attacks are almost always extremely flashy and exuberant. While direct attacks and self-affecting abilities are cheap, anything that 'creates' usually drains significantly more. She insists the theatrical nature of her attacks benefits her tactics, but it's really just for the sake of it. Energy and Stamina To recharge, she relies on ambient temperature, making hotter environments better. She can absorb most types of energy, and only magical attacks seem to bypass this skill. Interestingly, despite having no magical power of her own, she can control magic like a natural if raw magic is channelled into her. This thermal absorption is quite powerful and allows for an immediate area to be frozen solid. There is one limitation, and that is that it takes energy to move this energy away from her skin, thus resulting in a limit to what temperature she can effectively gain power from instead of losing it. For the most part, she's still endothermic, and needs to consciously heat herself to not be physically cold to the touch. The consequences for overspending her energy are simple: shivering, fatigue, exhaustion, sudden sleep/temporary narcolepsy (lasting between 1-2 weeks), harmless coma (1 week to 2 months), dissolving (still fine, though this phase is quickly recovered from) and finally deconstruction. The final symptom cannot be achieved normally, as she cannot consciously expend her consciousness as energy, meaning that, at worst, she'll turn into a puddle of goo for an extended period of time. Synth-Spheres and Theming Ophinia is a birdlike creature, and has a very good auditory memory. Whatever she wants to or not, in particularly tense moments she conjures plasma-speakers (or Synth-Spheres) that produce crystal clear reproductions of songs she's heard. Even if involuntary, Ophinia gains great boons from hearing appropriate tunes blasting around. Unfortunately, very few others really appreciate thematically appropriate music. Ophinia also reverts to themes, should the situation call for it. For example, if challenged to a sword fight, she'll employ more sword-related attacks (even if she prefers otherwise). This is often to her detriment, as thematically appropriate attacks are often less efficient. Adjoining Adjoining is a process whereby someone with her skill-set becomes alike to those directly around them. Over time, they take small traits and quirks. This process is accelerated by similarities between the subject and object, desire to change and comfort. Ophinia is likely to start developing horns and jagged 'teeth' on her beak before her third year. Adjoining isn't just physical traits. Personality and sometimes the powers themselves change slightly. There is a limit to how much one can adjoin without conscious effort, often called the 'parroting limit'. Adjoining also explains Ophinia's ability to interact with the elements, even if its incredibly demanding to do so. It also explains her ability to manipulate raw magic. In theory, Ophinia could become magical like regular monsters, though nobody with enough skill exists to help her with this, and the process is extremely intensive. Relationships (in universe) Toriel Toriel is often very concerned about Ophinia, if only because she's so withdrawn that there seems plenty to be concerned about. Ophinia herself reacts strongly to Toriel, or even a mention of her. There was mixed signals on whatever Ophinia loves Toriel, merely wishes to be adopted or simply envies her personality. Either way, Ophinia is highly protective yet submissive around her, to the point that she resorts to fire powers when wearing the robe Toriel made. Frisk Despite their whole affair, they generally get along... well enough. She killed Frisk a great many times, and is surprised they forgave her at all, let alone LOAD and redo everything over again just so nobody could remember her final outburst. Asriel Asriel generally gets along well with her, and loves pissing her off in any way he can. Then she fakes being angry, even if she can't muster the rage to be actually angry at the little scamp. Often pinches his cheeks, which he minds very much. Asgore Asgore and Ophinia are best described as friends. Neither has any particular affinity for the other, and it's the most professional relationship Ophinia has kept to date. Chara Ophinia refers to Chara as 'the demon child' and seems only vaguely aware what it is. During her duty, she became possessed as Chara found her boundless strength (courtesy of Gaster) much more interesting. Chara has to do little to maintain control, as Ophinia already has emotional stability issues. Only when Ophinia saw herself inflicting a near-lethal wound upon Toriel did she realize what she'd become, and did she manage to banish Chara. To this day, she fears that Chara might show up if she ever gets worked up, resulting in a significantly repressed attitude. Alphys Alphys modified Ophinia's stolen ComBand to interface with the monster and human networks. She also dumped the ComBand's encyclopaedia, and often reads entries out of interest for Ophinia's world (since, with all those super powered people and world destruction, it's pretty anime in her eyes). Other than that, they get along well enough. Ophinia dislikes Alphys' nosiness into her anatomy, as she feels it would just remind her of how different she doesn't want to be. Relationships (other RP-blogs) The Grumpy Frisk (on-going) Once Ophinia bumped into the grumpiest kid she ever did meet. The result was a true test of her clarity. Which is a smart way of saying; golly. Charlie (on-going) Who knows what might happen. Ophelia (warning, NSFW content may be present) A version of herself stuck in the Underfell AU, Ophelia possesses the required power to form dimensional tears, which she gladly uses to talk to herself. Generally more open and lewd, she often flirts with Ophinia. Claims to be a pacifist, while taking sadistic pleasures out of mentally tormenting others. A real keeper. Trivia * It's quite fitting that Ophinia, a self-destructive person, would employ a fighting style that entirely contradicts her abilities (wasting energy, despite having little). * Despite being a shapeshifter, Ophinia never does anything drastic, as it's 'extremely confusing and disorientating to the point of being useless'. * Ophinia hides her real age, though it's safe to assume she's younger than she appears. ** The same goes for her massive she really is. * If charged up to a certain point, Ophinia can pass the Barrier unscathed. However, her powers cannot interact with it since they aren't magical. ** Despite her soul being a viable human-soul replacement for Asgore's plans, her distinctly inhuman appearance makes most Royal Guard members ignore her. Asgore or Alphys' equipment might see past this shallow 'disguise'. *** Equally, it is what convinces Toriel that it's safe to let Ophinia leave the ruins. ** That being said, Ophinia has no desire to leave the underground without Toriel and the rest. * Ophinia often regrets not having access to her time manipulation powers. Not just to fix her own screw-ups, but also to prevent the monster war from ending the way it did. ** The main reason she can't is usually explained as such: "to manipulate time, you need to know exactly how it's built and how it flows. Even in my native world, this can take YEARS to get a grip on ". ** Not to mention that SAVE severely interferes with this power to begin with. * She has no problem eating mollusks, insects, arachnids, etc. She does have problems with snail pie, feeling snail cake is better suited for the juicy flavor. * Ophinia loves joking that she's 'sinister' because she's left handed. ** Incidentally, she also uses her right hand when people offer items to it, often immediately fumbling with it. It's not funny, but she thinks it is. ** Ophinia wants to be ambidextrous, so the joke works both ways. * Ophinia cannot read or write common languages very well and often employs her friends to help her correct her writings. Toriel teaches her, of course. * Sometimes she wonders if Gaster hired her to stop Chara from succeeding or if she was used a more appealing (read: powerful) subject so Frisk could complete a violence-free run. * If Ophinia were to die, her soul would persist, as would her body. However, her body would melt, as it no longer has a soul to force it into a single shape, and it is mostly composite of liquid 'prime' material. * Ophinia's auditory memory is flawless. ** This explains why she has so little issue learning the speaking and hearing of a language while being practically knee-capped when it comes to reading. * Shilonian, her birth tongue, is written so drastically different from common tongues that her troubles reading are more deeply rooted than 'never learnt this language'. ** Shiloninan is a language based on sound and visual representation, and best resembles Arabic, as it's comprised of basic structures that change depending on context. ** Few Shilonian sentences are more than a few characters long. ** Ophinia loves to describe the transfer from this to common tongues as "imagine the letter 'A' is now a sentence. And if I tilt the middle line it suddenly means something else. Welcome to bad times" * Ophinia's robe was made by Toriel, who made it as a sign to make her feel more welcome! ** Ophinia wears the robe out of respect, the fact it's one of the few things she 'owns' and because she thinks its comfortable and warm. ** Also because, when you think about it, Ophinia's common attire is stupid. ** Ophinia finds it disturbing that the robe is fireproof. *** (it's fireproof because Toriel wants to teach her fire magic... and cooking) ** Ophinia also finds it odd that it's basically a copy of Toriel's robe. She says it's like she broke some status quo law. *** Also that she had measurements, even though they're about the same height. Artwork = SPIDER DANCE.png|Ophinia pacifies Muffet with a glorious dance! Stick the landing.png|Nothing says ANIME like a corkscrew jump and a three point landing. (she doesn't know what Anime is, though) A pen3.png|Surprisingly, the robe is fireproof for some reason. Pissing myself off.png|Guess who gets on her nerves. tumblr_nwldbhmRCr1r0ef97o1_1280 (1).png|"I'm pretty sure I'm you! Just from another world. Not as sexy, though!" made by rebecca-doodles|link=http://rebecca-doodles.tumblr.com/ Category:Original Characters Category:Other